Elbaf
}} Elbaf is the name of a kingdom inhabited by giants. Elbaf is also known as the strongest country in the world with an army famed by its strength. Geography The most notable landscape features are the island steep rough mountains and what appears to be an extremely large tree placed around the center of the island. Location It is not known where Elbaf is located but it is known that it is in the New World, the second half of the Grand Line. Citizens of Elbaf Elbaf is the home of the giants, although not all giants come from there. Known characters that hail from Elbaf are: Cultures/Traditions As a kingdom, Elbaf is ruled by a monarchy. The kingdom's prince, Loki, has the privilege of proposing to one of the daughters of Charlotte Linlin, a hated person to all the world Giants, and as a result, agreed to make the kingdom's famed army her allies. Elbaf has an army, which has gained fame for its strength. Brogy and Dorry revealed that everyone in Elbaf heavily believes in honor. If there was any sort of dispute or argument between any giants, the god of Elbaf would decide which one would die and one would survive. Elbaf is also used as a term of pride (ie. "I am the mightiest warrior from Elbaf!"). History Past More than a 100 years before the current storyline, a pirate crew of giants from Elbaf was formed, led by Dorry and Brogy. They left Elbaf and caused enough turmoil in the world to have gained a bounty of 100 million each. 63 years ago, Carmel left a five year old Charlotte Linlin on Elbaf for unknown reasons. For a yet unknown reason, all of the world Giants, including the ones from Elbaf, hate Charlotte Linlin. At a certain point, Loki, the prince of Elbaf, fell in love with Lola at first sight and was arranged to marry her. However, Lola wanted to choose her own husband and escaped the wedding. Linlin tried to fool Loki by passing Lola's twin sister as Lola's stand-in. The ruse was discovered and the wedding was called off, further deepening the feud between Big Mom and the giants. Post-Enies Lobby Arc After Oimo and Kashi discovered they were deceived by the World Government, they allied themselves with the Straw Hats-Galley-La-Franky Family alliance. They wanted Usopp to go with them to Elbaf, but Usopp decided to rejoin his friends. Z's Ambition Arc When Usopp asks if Lily and her father were from Elbaf. She confirmed it and Usopp then told her that they were friends with Dorry and Brogy, which surprised her. She told Usopp that although she had never met Dorry and Brogy, they were legendary on Elbaf and that Panz Fry had been friends with them since they were all children and he talks about them all the time. Dressrosa Arc Hajrudin is a new generation giant from Elbaf, and he joined the Corrida Colosseum as a gladiator to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi, thinking that a giant with a Logia-type Devil Fruit would be worthy to rule above all giants. Trivia *Elbaf is "fable" spelled backwards. *According to Jaguar D. Saul, not all giants are from Elbaf, and that he did not share the beliefs of the island's residents, to which he deemed "barbaric". *The large tree might be a reference to Yggdrasil, matching Giants' Norse mythology theme. References Site Navigation de:Elbaf it:Erbaf es:Elbaf fr:Erbaf Category:New World Islands Category:Kingdoms Category:Flashback Introduction